User blog:ScorpionTail/TheRumbalumba: Paul Gale's Goofy Cousin???
Okay, ladies and gents, I have a big announcement I'd like to make right now. No, it has nothing to do with my obsession with my goldfish avatar and my love of sunflower seeds. Anyway, let's get on with this thing, shall we? Over the past few hours, I have been analyzing several of the videos that TheRumbalumba, whom I shall from this point forward refer to as Saul Gust, as opposed to Paul Gale so as to go with the wind-related theme of Paul Gale's last name, has been posting on YouTube lately. It would seem that this YouTuber's sole point of being on YouTube at the moment is to post things that have been hacked from the beta. For instance, he has posted several intro and outro BGMs, two of which are quite mysterious indeed. But more on that much later. For now, I will post what I have analyzed in each video that I have seen so far. 1. The first video begins with six snakes having a picnic. There are six snakes, which could signify two things: a. Snake, be it Naked Snake or Solid Snake, is in the game as a playable character, and b. There are six unconfirmed characters. Considering what has been hinted at in earlier videos, though, there are, in fact, more characters than that, so Big Boss/Naked Snake is being hinted at in this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEZPL4PWTqg&feature=relmfu 2. This video involves a man heading into an office and everyone hiding away somewhere. Before that, however, the main "character" in the commercial looks as if he was talking on a phone. In the Metal Gear series, the two playable Snakes have always been in contact with other people through very similar methods. And considering that this is a Russian commercial, it gives us specifics. What this tells us is one very big thing. It tells us that Big Boss, a.k.a. Naked Snake, is a playable character. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMIbBWJNs2Q&feature=context-cha 3. With this third video, a YouTuber had pointed out something very important about JFK, who is the main centerpiece of the clip: he was '"assassinated". ' Obviously, I had known he was assassinated, but I hadn't connected the dots yet. The character being referenced is in fact Connor Kenway from the newest Assassin's Creed game, which takes place during the American Revolution. Not only that, but Paul Gale himself had practically confirmed the presence of Connor in PSASBR by talking about an e-mail he would've sent to SuperBot. While he did try to censor things, they were easy enough to figure out. Besides, there is DLC for Assassin's Creed 3 where Connor goes after "King George Wasington", hence the clip's title and description "Trouble in the House". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80WX73TdSks&feature=plcp 4. The fourth video, which had a previously long explanation as to who it was that was being hinted it, was actually very easy to analyze when enough research was done. When I did my homework, so to speak, I discovered that the video in question was a music video to the ending song of Final Fantasy: Crisis Core. This video consequently had to do with Cloud Strife more than anyone else being hinted at at the time. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbMHIt44xTY&feature=context-cha 5. Lo and behold, the fifth video. This one is a music video for the song "Wonderwall". One YouTuber pointed it out, but I don't think it was required. Anyone can do the math in this case. After all, what does "wonder" sound like? Wander, that's what. And we must also not forget about Yorda, who was hinted at awhile back, though she clearly wouldn't be on the roster, as she'll probably just end up as a Minion or a background character in a stage. This further hints at a representative from Ico/Shadow of the Colossus. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3S48Wb7DLg&feature=plcp 6. The sixth video just has a bit of techno music by the group PNAU called Baby, with the video's title being "Shifting Gears". I once thought that this video was supposed to represent Crash Bandicoot because of PNAU's history, PNAU's country of origin, and this song's lyrics. However, the title of the video, which usually has to do with the hint in question, made no sense with the hint I thought had to do with the video. Then a YouTuber named Micktrex pointed out, and I quote "Shifting = Gravity Shifting = Kat", and then it hit me: this video is about Kat from Gravity Rush, not Crash Bandicoot. In Gravity Rush, Kat doesn't remember anything about herself. In the lyrics to the song in the video, the first bit of lyrics are "Baby, I don't know, just why I love you so", and another memorable bit of lyrics are "It won't be too long 'til, we're back as one again." One of Kat's goals was to discover who she was. The Australian dance group thing was a Red Herring, and a dang good one, too. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VH9RQz7YuQI&feature=plcp 7. This seventh video is so obvious that a caveman could figure it out. This video is hinting at Cloud. I mean, come on! The big-eyed mammoth dude is wearing a freaking cloud on him! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhvK54AGOcY&feature=plcp 8. In the seventh video, I had thought that the person being hinted at was Scorpion but then I said it was Sora from Kingdom Hearts. The second guess was correct in retrospect, and here is why. Back when Kingdom Hearts was still in development, Squaresoft wanted Mickey Mouse to be the main character, but Disney wanted Donald Duck instead. Both of these ideas were terrible, and the two companies compromised and made Sora the main character. Plus, there is also the title of the video to put into consideration as well, the title being "MicKey". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvNUoy7zcG0&feature=plcp 9. This video is a Maroon 5 concert, one that heavily hints at Wander. In the story of Shadow of the Colossus, Wander makes a deal with a demon to have the demon bring back his dead girlfriend if he could slay all of the Colossi. However, Wander is tricked, and he is possessed by the demon, who is then exorcised by someone. The fact that the lead singer of Maroon 5 sings about being tricked by someone he trusts and the word "wonder" sounding like "Wander" makes me firmly believe that the video is all about Wander. Well, at least in this case, anyway. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J60zF5IF9VE&feature=plcp 10. This video's original analysis was so horrid that I needed to redo it immediately. It was just so poorly done. In the case of what this video represents, I should've looked a bit more deeply into it. This video has to do with Sora, and this is how I know this. First, there is a strong presence of birds and feathers in the video. Most birds fly in the sky. They "soar". Soar sounds like Sora, which means "sky" in Japanese. Second, the singer in the music video is Utada Hikari, who is famous for the songs she used for the Kingdom Hearts games, the songs being "Hikari/Simple and Clean" and "Passion/My Sanctuary". Third, Utada is briefly seen in what looks like a body of water. In almost every Kingdom Hearts game to date, the main protagonist falls into some kind of body of water in the games' opening sequences. Fourth, many of the lyrics talk about love or "always being in my heart", and all that lovey-duvvy stuff. Hearts are a key part of the Kingdom Hearts franchise. However, to make sure this analysis isn't too complicated, I'll stop talking about hearts for now. And finally, there are many flashing lights in the music video, and light is the one element Sora is most associated with. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnrPNvMidpc&feature=plcp 11. The eleventh video, called "Accidents" originally had a very stupid analysis that was too short to take seriously. What I should've pointed out was the title and the events happening in the video. First, in the video, various Sesame Street characters are either crashing into things or they are causing things to break. Second, the title of the video, "Accidents", should be regarded as important. After all, Crash Bandicoot was an accident. You see, prior to the events of Crash Bandicoot, Dr. Neo Cortex had tested his Evolvo-Ray on a bandicoot, thus creating Crash. However, Crash Bandicoot was too unpredictable and crazy to control, and this, combined with Crash meeting Tawna and having a change of heart, made Crash Bandicoot rebel against his creator. Ever since then, Crash has been considered an accident, or in this case, a failed experiment, by Cortex. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVkAbJXeMg4&feature=context-cha 12. This video is a scene from Mr. Bean's Holiday. In it, Mr. Bean is riding a bike chasing a car. A song is playing, and sometimes you will hear the word "crash" in the song. It's another Crash related vid. Also, let's not forget that Crash is the name of the band singing the song. There is also another thing I'd like to point out. In the game Crash Bandicoot Warped, there are levels where Crash must ride a motorcycle and race against several cars. He was also given speed boosts to help him achieve his goal. Mr. Bean does something similar, as mentioned above. But not only does he chase a car, but he also uses a truck to get a "speed boost". There are also more people on bikes, and they are racing each other. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbU-35a3aOY&feature=plcp 13. The earlier version of this blog had quite possibly the worst analysis out of all of the analyses put together. The title of the clip, "Albi" tells us who we should be focusing on, as Albi is the main hint in the video. If any of you are familiar with the earlier Spyro games, then this should be easy to spot, as three Spyro characters are being referenced in this clip alone: Spyro himself, Cynder, and Ignitus, not that there will be three Spyro characters or anything. Get ready, because this will be a long analysis. When Sypro 2: Ripto's Rage was being advertised, there were two different commercials made for it. The first commercial consisted of snowmen whom Spyro was melting one by one, and the second commercial had a boy and his dog messing with Spyro, and Spyro ramming the boy in retaliation for tossing him around. The tagline for the second commercial was "Mess with this dragon, and you'll get burned." We later see what looks like smoke coming from the boy's pants. In the clip, the Albanian boy's legs were burnt up and disfigured. In The Legend of Spyro series, Cynder started off as a villainess but was redeemed by the time the trilogy had ended. Albi had changed his ways by the time the clip was over, starting off as a racist and becoming a better person over time. In the case with Ignitus, he had been driven out of the Dragon Palace by the Dark Armies, just as Albi was driven away by the villagers in the story. While Cynder and Ignitus aren't likely to be in Playstation All-Stars at all, Spyro is the character being hinted at in this clip at the end of the day. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eS1NvLAlQj4&feature=plcp 14. The fourteenth video is a trailer for How to Train Your Dragon. At a first glance, this looks like either a hint toward Wander, Spyro, or both. This is a Red Herring. Look at the title, which is "Saviour". Wander has nothing to do with such a word, as his actions did more harm than good. As for Spyro, the Legend of Spyro trilogy had him be regarded as a savior-like character, but everything else doesn't add up. The reason for this is because Kat is being hinted at in this clip, not anyone else. First off, Kat's ally is a mysterious cat, just as the hero in How to Train Your Dragon is friends with a mysterious black dragon. Kat also wears clothes that are primarily black in color. Second, Kat's abilities make her regarded as a freak by the other people and she is misunderstood as a result. The dragons in the clip, including the black dragon, are misunderstood by the other people. As for the title "Saviour", Kat had saved the world from danger and had been accepted in her new home, just as the black dragon and its boy companion had saved their homeland, making dragons and vikings live in peace from that point forward. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eS1NvLAlQj4&feature=plcp It would appear that Saul Gust is quite possibly a very reliable source of information regarding the final characters in the roster. What this consequently means is that every single character that could ever have been confirmed for this game has now been revealed to the public one way or another. For this very reason, I wish Paul Gale would read this. He must know exactly what is on this blog, for I long to hear his input. However, if Saul Gust has been trolling us the entire time, as some people have been saying, then he did a dang good job of it. For now, however, we must take these videos into consideration as something important until evidence says otherwise. PS: This is amazingly epic: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evd6NTD1wf4&feature=related I love nature. And epic top comments. Oh, and here's something A.J. two said: "Okay, so, with the revisions in your analyses, the list of characters now stands as the following: #Big Boss/Naked Snake #Big Boss/Naked Snake #Connor Kenway #Cloud Strife #Wander (because of #9) #Kat #Cloud Strife #Sora #Wander #Sora #Crash Bandicoot #Crash Bandicoot #Spyro the Dragon #Kat Everything that has been has been said, shown, known, and discussed leads me to believe this is everybody: *First, as I said before, it was rumored that we were going to get 28 characters minus DLC, and the list of characters Saul Gust has revealed numbers eight. *Second, you made the comment (before you revised your list) that it seems that everybody was getting two videos for them, which would put the number of videos total at sixteen, for eight characters. Currently, Saul Gale has posted fourteen, and as of right now, every character has had two videos hinting at their inclusion except Connor and Spyro, which means that if we follow this logic, the next two videos will be the last, and they will hint at Connor and Spyro. *Third, all the characters SG has hinted at together make up the entire list of characters on the Rumors/Speculation page (someone removed Spyro from the list, but he was there for quite a while), either directly, or through a related character - with the exceptions of Abe, who will most-likely be DLC if anything, and Sora, though there are certainly a few hints supporting his inclusion, and he is mentioned a lot when it comes to trying to figure out who's left to be revealed. *Fourth, and this is a small point, but basically every character was already hinted at by Paul Gale through various means before SG started posting the videos (with the exception of Sora, who seems to be the weakest link of the eight, and possibly Connor depending on if video #3 went up before or after the Paul Gale story with the email. *Fifth, Omer Kendall mentioned in the interview that the 20 revealed where the only characters. HOWEVER, he also said later on that the beta demo is not the final build. This is just my theory, so it's probably completely wrong (and/or there's a better explanation), but I believe the reason that SG is the only one who seems have hacked the beta and found these characters is because they're not in the beta files, but instead SG is either an employee working at Superbot who knows the final list (or at least was given a list like Paul Gale said, to explain why his and Sam Shueman's (sp?) lists don't match up), or is a close friend/relative to someone who does. An alternative theory is that SG, through some means, has a demo build later than that of the beta, where the characters have data in the files. Either way, he's being so cryptic with his videos because he's trying to avoid attention from Superbot, because - unless it was already stated/known to be someone else - I suspect that he was the one who leaked the characters from the last beta." Category:Blog posts Category:Rumors Category:PSASBR Category:Platypus Category:Christopher Columbus Category:Jim Carrey Category:A random oak tree